The Inuyasha Badfic Collection
by Cyrox
Summary: I will now show you examples of dumb Inuyasha fanfics that people keep writing. In the fifth chapter, we're taking a trip to Hanyou High.
1. I Don't Care Anymore

The Inuyasha Badfic Collection

I Don't Care Anymore

Cyrox

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

It started out as a usual day for these kinds of fanfics. Inuyasha was in a bad mood for absolutely no reason, except for plot purposes.

"KAGOME!" He shouted, "WHY HAVEN'T YOU MADE BREAKFAST YET?"

Kagome heard it all, and despite the fact that she usually tries to avoid fighting with Inuyasha, she had the sudden urge to yell at him too.

"I'M WORKING ON IT!" She yelled back, "WHY ARE YOU IN SUCH A BAD MOOD TODAY?"

"I HAVE TO," Inuyasha stated, "YOU KNOW WHAT THOSE KIND OF FANFICS ARE LIKE. I HAVE TO ACT LIKE I TREAT YOU LIKE DIRT! AND WHY ARE YOU YELLING? YOU USUALLY TRY AND AVOID ARGUMENTS UNLESS I DO SOMETHING REALLY BAD!"

"I HAVE THE SAME PROBLEM," Kagome explained, "I HAVE TO ACT LIKE YOU HAVE JUST TALKED TO KIKYO!"

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo overheard the argument. All though anybody in a hundred mile radius could have heard the conversation.

"Another slightly OOC fighting fanfic," Miroku said.

"Do people really think these fanfics have a chance at being a great novel someday?" Sango asked.

"I don't know," Shippo suggested, "it might actually be a good fanfic."

At that point, Kagome shouted sit, causing Inuyasha to fall to the ground. And when he got up, she said it again for no reason.

"I guess I spoke to soon," Shippo said.

After hearing the incantation five times, Inuyasha was starting to get fed up.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT STUPID WORD?" Inuyasha demanded.

"BECAUSE THE FANS LIKE IT WHEN I SAY IT," Kagome explained.

"BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY IT DOZENS OF TIMES!" He insisted.

"I KNOW," Kagome sadly explained, "BUT I HAVE NO CHOICE. SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

After Inuyasha fell to the ground seventeen times, he came to a decision.

"OK, why don't I make you so mad that you decide to go home," He said.

"That's fine with me," Kagome agreed, "so what should we do? Should we use Kouga, Kikyo, or just use some random reason?"

"Let's go for the random reason this time," Inuyasha suggested, "at least we'll be doing something different from the show."

"Hey Miroku," Kagome called, "do we have that list of random reasons?"

"I have it right here," Miroku said as he picked it up.

"Let's see," Sango said as she checked the list, "how about this: Shippo disguises himself as Inuyasha and teases Kagome. She shouts sit and realizes that it wasn't Inuyasha. Inuyasha yells at her for making that mistake and she goes home.

"That's a little too OOC," Kagome stated, "besides I do apologize to Inuyasha whenever I wrong him and stuff like that usually ends with him grumbling at me for a while. I do treat Inuyasha with respect you know."

"How about Inuyasha sees Kagome naked. He ends up liking it a lot which upsets her," Shippo read.

"What kind of pervert do you think I am?" Inuyasha demanded, "That sounds like a storyline for Miroku and Sango!"

"This one should do it," Miroku said, "Inuyasha accuses Kagome of having her period."

"That's good," Kagome said.

"Fine with me," Inuyasha "I just want to get this fanfic over and get back to hunting Naraku."

After the discussion was finished, Inuyasha and Kagome went back to yelling at each other.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, DO YOU HAVE YOUR PERIOD OR SOMETHING?" Inuyasha demanded.

At that point, Kagome knew that it was time for her to leave.

"I'M GOING HOME!" She shouted.

"FINE," Inuyasha continued, "I'M GETTING SICK OF YOU AND ALL OF YOUR PMS!"

"AND I'M NEVER COMING BACK AGAIN!" Kagome added, "even though I'll magically forget everything that just happened and be back soon when Inuyasha comes back and says that he loves me."

"We need to star in less predictable fanfics," Miroku observed.

At that point, Kagome jumped into the well and arrived back in her own time.

"Stupid Inuyasha," she said to herself, "I'm never forgiving ... oh who am I kidding? He'll be back to apologize and I'll forget all about it."

Back in the feudal era, everyone was supposed to be upset at the fact that Kagome left. But sadly, they've all been in this fanfic thousands of times that they weren't really interested.

"I can't believe Kagome is gone," Shippo blandly said, "Inuyasha you have gone too far this time."

"You don't sound to upset," Inuyasha observed.

"I know she's coming back, but I just wanted to do something," The fox demon explained.

"Well," Inuyasha stated, "I know that cannon states that I'd be mad for hours. But I'm going off to realize what I have just done, go back and tell her how much I love her, and wrap up this story."

"By the way, what were you fighting about?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know and I don't care," Inuyasha snapped, "I just want to end this stupid fanfic and start collecting jewel shards again."

Inuyasha went out into the woods to think about what he's going to say. Just as he was about to leave, Kouga arrived.

"Kagome," He started, "My love for you is as great as the mountains where my home is. My only request is that you give me your hand in ..."

"You're too late Kouga," Sango said, "Kagome already went home."

"What?" Kouga said in shock, "Do you know you know how long it took me to write that proposal? Now it's going to waste!"

"Sorry about that," Shippo said, "it was kind of a spur of the moment thing that we forgot to tell you."

"Ah what's the point," The wolf demon stated, "So is the mutt still here?"

"He'll be going to get Kagome soon," Miroku said.

Inuyasha stood alone in the woods, thinking about important things.

"Kagome," Inuyasha thought, "why do we keep getting stuck in these stupid fanfics? Why can't we just search for Naraku and the jewel shards? Do these people really think that our only purpose in life is to fall in love with each other? And why do they act like we don't respect each other when we do. I may be short tempered and rude, but I have a lot of respect for you Kagome."

At that point, Kikyo randomly appeared and started kissing Inuyasha. The priestess stopped when she noticed that Inuyasha didn't seem interested.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Kagome already left?" He replied.

"You could have told me," Kikyo said.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha said, "we got caught up in the moment."

"And I guess you've randomly decided that you love her and you've found the courage to tell her that. Even though you have the courage to share your feelings with her and the reason why you don't tell her that you love her is a more complicated manner," Kikyo stated.

"Yes," Inuyasha said.

At that point Sesshomaru appeared from the forest and walked over to Inuyasha.

"Are we in another SessKag?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, this is an InuKag," Inuyasha said.

"Good," Sesshomaru said, "those annoy me even more then being called Fluffy."

The dog demon shuddered when he said the word Fluffy.

"I think we'll do one of those for the next chapter," Inuyasha said.

"Remind me not to come," His brother replied.

"And why are you here anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

"To please the fans," Sesshomaru answered.

"Well I'd better go get Kagome back," Inuyasha said as he walked over to the well.

At that point, Kikyo and Sesshomaru walked over to where the others were.

"Inuyasha just walked over to the well," Sango said.

"I guess we know what's coming next," Miroku said.

"So what do we do now?" Shippo asked.

"Kagome left her playing cards here," Miroku observed, "I guess we can play a game."

Inuyasha climbed out of the well and found himself in Kagome's era. He walked over to her house to see if she was home. When Inuyasha entered Kagome's room, he noticed that she was still enraged over what the half demon said earlier.

"So have you come to apologize?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," Inuyasha said.

The half demon cleared his throat as he prepared to speak to her.

"Kagome," he started, "get over it and return to the feudal era."

Kagome was speechless over what she just heard.

"That is it," She demanded, "Not only do you insult me Inuyasha; you come to me with the worst apology I have ever heard!"

"So are you coming back?" He asked.

"Of coarse I am," Kagome said, "it's a stupid fic where the only important thing is that we fall in love."

Both Inuyasha and Kagome returned to the Feudal era to announce their love. While they were gone, everyone who was waiting for them were playing cards.

"Do you have any fives" Shippo asked.

"Go fish," Miroku told him.

The little fox demon picked up a card just as Inuyasha and Kagome met up with them.

"Hello," Kagome said.

"Kagome, you're back," Miroku said, without a lot of emotion.

"Yes, and Inuyasha and I are a couple," She said without a lot of enthusiasm.

"I guess I should be upset," Kouga said.

"And I think I should be too," Kikyo added.

After they had all finished talking, a long silence was heard. Probably because everyone knew that Inuyasha and Kagome would end up together, it wasn't much of a surprise.

"So what are you guys playing?" Kagome asked.

"We were thinking of trying crazy eights," Miroku said, "care to join us?"

"Sure," Kagome said.

"Why not," Inuyasha grumbled, "Naraku's not going to be in this fanfic, so there's no point in searching for him."

And so ends another Inuyasha fanfic, not that anybody cares. Tune in next time when Sesshomaru does drugs.


	2. Drugs, Booze, and Anvils

The Inuyasha Badfic Collection

Drugs, Booze, and Anvils

Cyrox

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. And I must admit that I do not like the Sesshomaru/Kagome couple, so I might be a little biased against it. But this is my take on how those two could even fall in love. And I don't mean to bash Kagome in this fanfic either.

It started out as an average day in the Feudal era. Higurashi Kagome was coming home after spending some time in her own era to work on a test. At the time, the others were fighting off some demons that were attacking the village near the well.

Kagome noticed the battle the second she got out of the well and ran toward her friends. But what she didn't know is that some guy left his anvil on a branch of the tree where she first met Inuyasha. And at that moment the anvil fell off the branch and hit Kagome right on the head. The others noticed it and where horrified.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried.

"Sango, you and Shippo check on Kagome," Inuyasha ordered.

Sango agreed and she and the young fox demon mounted Kirara. The three of them flew to where Kagome was to check on her.

"Kagome," Shippo cried, "are you all right?"

"I … I don't know," Kagome said as she was waking up.

"Why would somebody leave an anvil on a tree?" Sango wondered.

"Well we are in a stupid fanfic," Shippo explained.

"I know, but isn't that going a little overboard," Sango said.

"Maybe it's to make my act believable," Kagome said, "I have to act OOC throughout this fanfic."

"That's probably the most logical answer," Shippo said.

Once the last of the demons where slain, Inuyasha and Miroku ran over to Kagome.

"Are you all right Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"I think so," Kagome said.

"What kind of idiot would leave their anvil on top of a tree?" Inuyasha grumbled.

Everyone stared at him for the comment that he made.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, shouldn't you be acting like a heartless jerk toward Kagome?" Miroku asked,

"Oh yeah," Inuyasha said, "but it's not like me to treat her like dirt."

"I know," Sango said, "but she won't be able to love someone else if you don't do that and see Kikyo."

"Kikyo has to come at night and I'm prepared for her," Inuyasha explained, "but this should solve my current problem."

Inuyasha took out a bottle of beer and drank it down quickly.

"Is that helping?" Miroku said.

"It sure is?" Inuyasha said.

Then Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"What kind of idiot would let an anvil fall on their head?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome shouted, causing the half-demon to fall to the ground.

Kagome walked off to pout and Sango followed her.

"Why does Inuyasha treat me like dirt all the time?" Kagome whined.

"You know that's not true Kagome," Sango said, "Inuyasha is rough around the edges, but he shows a lot of respect for you. He's only acting that way because he's been drinking."

"I know," Kagome said, "I think it's that bump on my head, it seems to be messing with my emotions."

"You're probably right," Sango said.

Night fell and everyone was sleeping, except for Inuyasha who was keeping watch. Kagome just randomly woke up in the middle of the night so she could see a very important plot twist. Kagome walked out of the hut and entered the woods. The second she entered, she saw Inuyasha kissing Kikyo. The half demon was holding an empty bottle of beer too.

"Do you love me Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked.

"I'll love you forever," Inuyasha said, "and I'll do anything for you right now because I'm drunk."

Kagome's heart broke into a thousand pieces at that point. Inuyasha turned around and noticed her.

"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha called out.

"Don't come any closer Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she started crying, "I've had enough of your excuses."

Kagome ran away from Inuyasha and over to the camp to get her stuff. The others had just woken up because they knew that it was time for Kagome to leave them.

"Where are you going Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"I'm running away," Kagome cried.

"But what about your family, your friends, your school," Shippo asked.

"I don't care," Kagome sobbed, "my only purpose in life is to fall in love with Inuyasha. But now that he's betrayed me, I want to leave everything forever and maybe even commit suicide."

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo watched as Kagome ran as fast as she could.

"She's being over dramatic," Miroku asked.

"Kagome has to act this way for these fanfics," Sango explained, "besides; I think she has a concussion too."

"Well an anvil fell on her head," Shippo reminded them.

Kagome continued to run as fast as she could. She despised Inuyasha now and didn't want to think about him again, despite the fact that she would probably accept his happiness anyway. But what she didn't know was that somebody was watching her.

"Why is she so sad," The mysterious figure thought, "and why is she all alone. But why am I thinking about her anyway? Must have been that pot I sniffed."

Then suddenly, a random demon popped out of the bushed right in front of Kagome. She wanted to do something, but due to plot reasons, she couldn't fight back. She just froze in fear while the demon continued to go after her. At that moment, the figure leaped out of the bushes and killed the demon. Kagome looked at the man who saved her, Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha returned to the others who were all waiting for him.

"She saw you with Kikyo?" Miroku asked.

"Yes," Inuyasha answered, "and has Kagome run off into the wilderness?"

"Yes," Miroku replied.

"I hope you're happy," Sango said, "Kagome ran away because of your two timing ways!"

"I know, I know," Inuyasha said, "and now you want me to get her back. Just wait until I listen too my conscience."

Inuyasha walked over to a tree and opened a bottle of beer.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Shippo questioned.

"Yes," Inuyasha said, "But I have to make this fanfic believable."

"Why did you save me?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know," Sesshomaru said, "after seeing you running away crying, you interested me, or maybe it's because all of those drugs that I have been taking. But why isn't my brother with you."

"He betrayed me for Kikyo," Kagome whined.

"Personally, I don't care about Inuyasha's love life," Sesshomaru said, "but I can't believe he dumped you."

"I don't want to see him again," Kagome said.

"Well do you want to come to my castle?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Since when do you have a castle?" Kagome asked.

"It just randomly appeared for this fanfic." Sesshomaru said.

"Well I know it would be stupid to go with you because you don't like me and have tried to kill me," Kagome said, "but I will go with you because I don't feel like myself today."

Inuyasha just sat alone, continuing to drink beer.

"Kagome, why did you leave?" Inuyasha asked.

"She left you because you're a jerk. You only care about yourself and you treat her like dirt." A voice said.

"First of all, I care about others and I don't treat Kagome like dirt," Inuyasha snapped, "and who are you anyway."

"I'm your conscience," The voice said.

"This is what I get for drinking too much," Inuyasha said.

"Yes," The conscience said, "but I'm here to tell you that you're a jerk to Kagome and don't deserve her."

"That's just the way I act in SessKag's" Inuyasha said.

"I know, but I have to appear," The conscience rebuked.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were all listening in on Inuyasha's conversation.

"Well he's obviously drunk," Shippo remarked.

"It is the only way he can pull this off," Miroku said.

Sesshomaru took Kagome to his castle and Jaken was there waiting for him.

"Mi Lord!" Jaken said, "I'm very worried about you. I found all of these drugs that you have been taking. What is that human doing there? That's Inuyasha's wench. I think you've become very sick Mi Lord."

"Shut up Jaken!" Sesshomaru yelled, "Nobody cares about what you think."

"I know, you have to treat me like dirt because the fans don't like me," Jaken said.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said, "it is part of my OOC act."

"I'll inform you when Inuyasha comes," Jaken said.

The two of them entered the castle and Rin was there to greet them.

"Hi Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said, "who is this?"  
"This wench will be staying with us for a while," Sesshomaru said.

"My name is Kagome!" Kagome shouted.

"Whatever," Sesshomaru said, "I need some hemp."

Sesshomaru left, leaving Kagome and Rin by themselves.

"Hi Kagome, my name's Rin," Rin said.

"Hi Rin," Kagome said.

"You look kind of sad," Rin observed.

"It's nothing," Kagome said.

"Ok," Rin said, "would you like to play with me?"

"Sure," Kagome said.

Kagome opened her bag and took out some games. Sesshomaru watched as she played with young Rin.

"She is sure making Rin happy," He thought, "and what am I thinking about. I think I need some more pot."

"So what do you think of Lord Sesshomaru, Miss Kagome," Rin asked.

"I never knew he could be so nice," Kagome said, "although he does seem a little rude."

"He may be rough around the edges," Rin said, "but he is very nice."

Kagome agreed with Rin, and maybe it was the bump on her head, but she started to like the demon.

To continue our rushed fanfic, Sesshomaru and Kagome were getting closer and closer, mainly because Kagome was still feeling the effects of that anvil and Sesshomaru continued popping pills.

In the meantime, Inuyasha was searching for Kagome, but the half-demon was having problems because he was drunk. But for plot purposes, it wasn't long before he found the castle. And the sight of Sesshomaru drove him to battle. The two of them unsheathed their swords and charged at each other. Kagome saw it and she figured that she had to put a stop to it.

"Inuyasha sit!" She shouted.

The half-demon fell to the ground, and naturally, he was enraged by it.

"What did you do that for?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I'm not going to let you hurt the man I love!" Kagome shouted.

"So you're siding with someone who has attacked us and even tried to kill you over a friend who has protected you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes," Kagome said, "you chose Kikyo over me. And as you know, my happiness in OOC fanfics is the only thing that matters, unless it's a Kagome bashing fanfic."

"I know," Inuyasha said, "so that leaves me to plan B. If I can't have you, I'm going to carry out Kikyo's wish and kill you."

At that point, Kikyo appeared and she was as drunk as Inuyasha was.

"I'm going to kill you my reincarnation," Kikyo said, "and I'm aware we don't hate each other, but I'm too drunk to realise that."

"I know," Kagome, "but I hate you right now because of my concussion."

The brothers charged at each other while Kagome and Kikyo aimed their bows. But at that point, Inuyasha and Kikyo passed out from drinking too much, Sesshomaru passed out from all the drugs he had been taking. During the "fight," Tokijin flew out of Sesshomaru's hands and hit Kagome on the head, causing her to pass out too.

All four of them woke up to see Jaken looking over them.

"Are you all ok?" He asked, "The four of you have been lying here for three days."

"I'm fine," Kagome said, "my head's feeling better."

"Mine isn't" Inuyasha said, "I think I have a hangover."

"I think I have one too," Kikyo said.

"I guess I'm ok," Sesshomaru.

"Well the fanfic's over now," Jaken said.

"But we never really ended it," Kikyo stated.

"Everyone knows what's going to happen," Sesshomaru said, "Kagome and I will defeat you and Inuyasha and the two of us will live happily ever after."

So Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kikyo all checked into rehab, while Kagome recovered from the blow to her head. The moral of our story is; don't do drugs, don't drink too much alcohol, and don't leave anvils on places where they could fall on people. All those things can make you do stupid stuff.

And so ends another fanfic. Sorry if it felt rushed, but tune in next time when Kagome gets too many boys chasing her.


	3. Mind Control

The Inuyasha Badfic Collection

Mind Control

Cyrox

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and all of the other shows and games mentioned.

"Good-bye everyone," Kagome said as she ran toward the well, "I'm going home for a test."

"You're what?" Inuyasha demanded, "But this fanfic just started."

"I have a very important test," Kagome said.

"We need you to find jewel shards!" Inuyasha insisted.

"I'll only be gone for three days," Kagome explained.

"Just let her go Inuyasha," Sango said.

Now normally, Inuyasha would probably argue for a while, and let Kagome go. But someone snuck a microchip into his brain during the last fanfic that increases his character flaws.

"Fine, go home!" Inuyasha shouted, "We don't even need a pathetic weakling like you around!"

Everyone who heard the half demon stared at him.

"Is there something wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, "You're acting like Kouga just proposed in front of me."

"I don't know," Inuyasha said, "I haven't been drinking since Kikyo and I went to rehab."

But Inuyasha wasn't the only one affected by a mood altering microchip. Someone slipped one into Kagome's brain during the last fanfic too, and it looks like hearing Kikyo's name activated the chip.

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome shouted, causing Inuyasha to fall to the ground.

"What did you do that for?" Inuyasha demanded.

"You mentioned the name of that clay pot in front of me!" Kagome said, "Why are you always comparing me to her?"

"I don't compare you to Kikyo," Inuyasha said, "and what's with the clay pot thing?"

Kagome stared at him the second she heard the name Kikyo. Inuyasha knew that look, and so did his microchip. It caused Inuyasha to hide behind Shippo like a pathetic coward.

"Please Kagome," the spineless Inuyasha begged, "have mercy?"

"Sit! Sit! Sit!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha fell down on top of Shippo three times.

"That's it!" Shippo said, "I'm sick of being ignored and treated poorly in cliché fanfics. I'm going on strike for the rest of the Inuyasha Badfic Collection.

Everyone watched as Shippo made an on strike sign and held it in the air.

"I think we need to get back to the fanfic," Miroku said.

"You always do!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha, "There was that one time … no wait that was a fanfic. But there was that time … fanfic again. Oh wait, how could I forget … oh yeah, that was a fanfic too."

Three days had past and Kagome still couldn't find a single time that Inuyasha compared her to Kikyo.

"I don't believe it," Kagome said, "I missed my test. It doesn't matter, that test was only a plot device to make Inuyasha verbally abuse me."

"Are you feeling ok," Inuyasha asked.

"I think so," Kagome said, "I'd better go back to my own time and see a doctor."

"That sounds like a good idea," Miroku said, "I think we should check out Inuyasha."

Kagome climbed out of the well and arrived in her own time. She went into the house and found Souta standing in the kitchen.

"Hi Souta," Kagome said.

But Souta just ignored her.

"Hi Souta," Kagome repeated.

Souta turned her head to Kagome to let her know that he heard her, but was ignoring her. Kagome wondered why her brother was treating her like that, it wasn't like him.

"What's wrong Souta?" Kagome asked.

"What is it to you worm brain?" Souta replied.

"Why are you behaving like this and who's that guy behind you," Kagome questioned.

There was a large guy holding a small handgun right behind Souta.

"Well," Souta started, "he wants me to treat you like dirt so people would get more sympathy. He said I'd shoot me and then he'd get Mom and Grandpa."  
"I see," Kagome said.

Kagome went outside after she called a doctor, and took a bath. After her bath, she went outside and noticed a young boy around her age standing in front of her. He had long red hair and bright green eyes.

"Hello," Kagome said to the stranger.

"Hello my love," The stranger said, "my name is Kurama, and I have come so we can be together."

"I see," a confused Kagome said.

At that point, another guy with a sword entered. He was dressed all in black and had spiky black hair with some white streaks in the front.

"What are you doing here Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"Kagome is mine," Hiei said, "and I will do anything to get her, even fight a friend."

"Well I'm willing to fight a friend too," Kurama replied.

Kurama took out his rose whip and the two demons started fighting.

"Come on," Kagome said, "there's no need to fight over me."

At that point, a limo drove up to Kagome's house. A young teenage boy around Kagome's are climbed out of the limo. He had brown hair and was dressed in a white trench coat.

"You're right Kagome," The boy said, "I'm Seto Kaiba, the owner of Kaiba Corp. I want to make you my girlfriend and put you in front of Mokuba and my duelling. I can offer you money, unlike these two losers over there."

"Are you calling me shallow?" Kagome demanded.

"Don't you usually fall in love with the first boy you see after Inuyasha chooses Kikyo over you?" Kaiba asked.

"First of all, I only do that in OOC fanfics!" Kagome replied, "And I want you to explain to me how you know about Inuyasha and Kikyo."

"I found out through the plot holes," Kaiba explained.

"Enough Kaiba," A mysterious person said, "that girl will be mine."

The stranger was dressed in blue and had a gold pendant that was shaped like a pyramid around his neck. He had dark red hair with gold streaks in the front, and violet eyes.

"Yugi," Kaiba said, "I will duel you for the love of Kagome."

"I'm not a trophy," Kagome angrily said.

"Yeah," A blonde guy with a green jacket and blue jeans said, "she's my love. And don't think I'm going to take it easy on you because you're my friend Yugi, that girl means more to me than you do."

"Go ahead Jonouchi," Yugi said, "I've already defeated the other me to get to her."

At that point, a flash of light surrounded the Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck.

"That's what you think," the other Yugi bragged.

"This is getting weird," Kagome said.

Kagome backed away from the five teens that were fighting over her. But at that point, a blue hedgehog wearing red high tops ran right in front of her.

"Hi," The hedgehog said, "I'm Sonic, and I wanna be your man."

"That's uh nice," Kagome said, "but I'm afraid I don't date outside my species."

"Back off Sonic," a red echidna said, "she's my girl."

"No way Knuckles," a two tailed fox said, "I love Kagome and I want her to be my girlfriend."

"You're too young tails," Sonic said, "and there's no way she'd love a knucklehead either."

"This is not happening," Kagome said to herself.

The young school girl started to back off from the feuding Team Sonic. But at that point, she ran into a young boy. He had blonde hair and was dressed in an orange suit.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto!" the boy said, "And I have come to fulfill my dream of making you my bride!"

"What?" a shocked Kagome asked, "I thought you wanted to be the lord Hokage of your village and make people respect you. Great, now I'm using plot holes."

"I've given up on that," Naruto said, "even though it is an important part of my character."

"Back off dunce," Another boy said.

The second boy was the same age as Naruto and had black hair; he was dressed in a dark blue shirt and grey shorts.

"No way Sasuke," Naruto said, "I won't let you take Kagome. And why are you so interested in her? You ignore Sakura and she's in love with you."

"Why would I want Sakura when I can have Kagome?" Sasuke asked.

"What is going on here?" Kagome asked herself.

She took a few steps back and walked right into a boy who had a long, braided ponytail, and was dressed completely in black.

"Hey," he said, "the god of death could use a goddess."

"Forget it Duo," another boy said, "I want her."

The other boy was dressed in a green tank top and spandex. He had short brown hair and brown eyes.

"No way Heero," Duo said, "the ladies love me."

"When was the last time Hilde called out your name?" Heero bragged.

"Forget it," another boy with short brown hair and violet eyes said, "she belongs to the Seed crew."

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"I am Kira Yamato," the boy said, "I too pilot a mobile suit. But unlike these two, I ended a long war between two empires."

"Well I saved your precious Earth," Another boy with dark bluish black hair and green eyes said.

"No way Athrun," Kira said, "she's mine."

Kagome backed into her house just as every boy in her yard started fighting.

"This is just too weird," She said to herself.

"Hey Kagome," A familiar voice said.

Kagome turned around in fear, hoping it wasn't another boy lusting after her. Thankfully, it was just Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" She said with joy, "Thank God it's you."

"So what's with all the people fighting in your yard?" Inuyasha asked.

"These boys just came by and called me their girlfriend," she explained.

At that point, all of them noticed Inuyasha.

"So is this that jerk of a guy who verbally abuses you all the time?" Kurama asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I've heard there's some guy who only uses you to find jewel shards," Yugi said.

"And he always sees his ex-girlfriend whenever you're asleep," Yami Yugi said, "and that's the only time he's ever nice to you."

At that point, Kagome could take no more.

"Listen," She shouted, "I won't let you say those things about Inuyasha! Sure he may not have the best manners, but he's a loyal friend who's always there for me! And I have enough problems in my life without dozens of guys coming over wanting to be my boyfriend. I'm not just going to fall in love with some guy I barely know!"

After Kagome's little rant, something odd happened to everyone in the yard.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know," Sonic said, "I was enjoying a good run until some odd man did some hypnotism skill on me."

"The last thing I remember was some odd man hypnotizing me too," Heero said.

"And I believe he looked like him!" Hiei said as he pointed to some guy in a black suit.

"Let's get him!" Jonouchi said.

"Uh oh," The man said.

Soon the hypnotist found himself running for his life as every crossover star chased after him.

"That was odd," Kagome said, "let's just say that never happened."

"Anyway, I came here to tell you that through some plot holes, Miroku found out that someone inserted some microchips into our brains that increase our emotions," Inuyasha said.

"That explains everything," Kagome said, "someone wanted us to hate each other so I'd fall in love with one of them."

"Well," Inuyasha said, "we might as well get the chips out."

And so ends chapter three of the Inuyasha Badfic Collection. Next time, I'm giving Inuyasha and Kagome the fic off, because Miroku and Sango are the stars of the next chapter. Besides, they have suffered enough, haven't they?


	4. Miroku and Sango's Turn

The Inuyasha Badfic Collection

Miroku and Sango's Turn

Cyrox

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

After three chapters of stupidity; Inuyasha, Kagome, and their friends decided to rest for the day.

"It sure is nice getting the chapter off," Inuyasha said.

"I know," Kagome added, "not having to worry about falling in love a complete stranger."

"No pointless sits," Inuyasha added.

"It will be perfect," Kagome said, "but I do feel bad for Miroku and Sango."

"They'll be fine," Inuyasha said, "if we can survive it, I'm sure they can."

Sango was sitting around, think about Kohaku and any other thing that depresses her. Miroku walked over to Sango to talk to her.

"Hey Sango," Miroku said.

"Yes Miroku," She replied.

"Any plans for this fanfic?" He asked.

"It's just the usual …" Sango said.

But at that moment, she felt Miroku doing his usual groping. At that point, she became very enraged; seriously enraged to the point of killing Miroku. I guess you can't have an Inuyasha romance fanfic without somebody upsetting his lover.

"Perverted monk!" Sango shouted.

At that point, she started to pound Miroku into a bloody pulp. Inuyasha and Kagome just sighed at the OOC'ness while Shippo continued his strike.

Once she finished teaching Miroku a lesson, she walked into the forest alone so she can continue to build up her anger against Miroku's perversion.

During her walk, a random demon appeared. I'd describe it too you; but this is the Inuyasha Badfic Collection where important stuff like that doesn't matter. The sight of the demon frightened Sango so badly that she screamed and froze in fear.

Sango didn't know what was going on at that point. She was a demon slayer, she trained all her life to fight against demons like that, and she was used to seeing different kinds of creatures. But for some reason, all she could do was act like a typical damsel in distress.

At that point, Miroku came from out of nowhere and used his wind tunnel on the demon. The demon got sucked into the wind tunnel and disappeared. But the beast had some kind of poison in it and Miroku quickly collapsed. Sango was saddened at what she saw and started to feel bad for Miroku, forgetting that she wanted to kill him earlier.

"Miroku," Sango cried, "please wake up!"

Suddenly, Miroku opened his eyes.

"Before I grab you," he started, "I just need to know. Why didn't you fight that demon? You are a demon slayer after all."

"I don't know," Sango said, "it's like the author forgot that I am a demon slayer."

At that moment, Sango felt Miroku's hand on her butt. Sango immediately slapped him, but this time, she felt nothing but romantic feelings for him. Don't ask me why, it just happens.

And that's if for the fourth chapter, sorry if it's too short; but then again, a small size might help it. Next time, we're visiting Hanyou High.


	5. Hanyou High

Hanyou High

Cyrox

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I want to apologize to all Kikyo fans if I offend you. But if you want to, you can pretend that Kikyo is Kagome and vice versa; I mean it's not like I'm writing them in character anyway.

Hello everybody, in this story we're moving away from the feudal era to the modern world. And in this place, all the Inuyasha characters will be living normal lives and going to school instead fighting in the feudal era. But to make things even more odd, there are humans, demons, and half-demons in that time. I guess it's amazing that all of the problems Rumiko Takahashi created in Inuyasha between demons and humans have magically been solved in this time. But we can't have any of that nasty fighting in our story, I mean it's not like it's an important part of Inuyasha; despite the fact half of the plot would be removed and most characters would have no purpose if Inuyasha wasn't chasing Naraku.

But anyways, our fanfic starts in the house of a young girl named Kagome Higurashi. Kagome was your average Goth; she constantly dressed in black and hated happiness and pretty things. Wait a minute; are we talking about the same Kagome Higurashi from the show here? Well, sorry for that little A/N here, I know it disrupts the story. But anyways, Kagome hated her life. She had little friends and all the popular kids constantly picked on her. Plus there was the fact that she was stuck with her abusive father. And nobody could help her; the police, child welfare, and anything else that could help her didn't exist in this world.

The story starts at a high school called Hanyou High. Yes, despite the fact Kagome is in junior high, she goes to high school. Not to mention that it's an American based high school that has no clue what Japanese schools are really like. Now Kagome hates her high school. She is the least popular girl there. Her three friends, who shall remain nameless due to refusal of research, didn't exist.

Kagome walked over to her locker, which happened to be next to the one person she couldn't stand at all, Kikyo.

Now Kikyo was the head cheerleader and the most popular girl in school. She was very perky and liked to pick on the Goths. Once again, I feel like this is a different Kikyo from Inuyasha. I guess people switched the personalities of Kagome and Kikyo around because they hate preps and like everything to be Goth because they themselves are Goths.

But enough author's notes: Kagome went to her locker and found Kikyo there. She frowned to see the sight of Kikyo and all of her preppy friends.

"Well, well, well," Kikyo said, "if it isn't Kagome."

"What do you want Kikyo?" Kagome demanded.

"I just want to make your life a living hell," Kikyo bragged.

"You're too late," Kagome taunted, "my life is already a living hell."

At that point, the bell rang and Kagome and Kikyo went to class. Continuing with the bad fanfic process; their class was American History, something that the Japanese would probably not study. But anyways; the teacher came in and got her lesson ready.

"Ok class," The teacher said, "I have decided to do a group project as a plot device to make you fall in love. The teams will include Inuyasha and Kagome, and Miroku and Sango. I will not bother mentioning the other teams because the rest of the class is not important."

"What!" Kagome said to Sango, "I can't believe I'm being paired up with Inuyasha. He's the biggest jerk in the school."

"If you think that's bad, I have to be paired up with that pervert Miroku," Sango complained.

After some classes ended, Kagome and Sango made their way to the lunch room, so they could have a chance to complain about their situation.

"I hate Inuyasha," Kagome complained, "he's such a jerk and he's dating Kikyo. And as everybody knows , I hate Kikyo more than everything in the world!"

But Sango wasn't really listening to her friend's complaining. She just stared at Miroku, who was busy flirting with the Mary-Sues who were allowed into school without a uniform. Of coarse, that action would get a person expelled in a real Japanese school; but that's not important since the girls don't like uniforms and have no respect for Japanese customs.

Now that a rant is done, I will continue. The truth is that for the sake of other pairings, Sango liked Miroku. But she hated the fact that he was the school's biggest player. She couldn't go over and talk to him because, like the previous chapter, she had to act like a typical damsel in distress. So all she could do was look on in anger.

School had ended and for some reason, everyone decided to meet at different houses to work on the project, or find love, whichever you prefer. Kagome was waiting at her house for Inuyasha while Sango going to Miroku's. Kagome was having a bad night; her father was being his usual abusive self, and Inuyasha was late getting to her house. Sure enough, Inuyasha arrived an hour late. Kagome was very irritated.

"You baka!" Kagome shouted, "I can't believe you were this late! Why must you constantly be okkuu? You're such a Ja-ku!"

"Why don't you just stick to one language!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Not everybody understands English!" Kagome insisted.

"Then why would they read a fanfic that clearly says English," Inuyasha replied.

"Just shut up and get to work," Kagome demanded.

"Fine," Inuyasha said.

Sango didn't have it as easy as Kagome and the others did. She had to get to Miroku's house by going through a dark alley. It was a dangerous dark alley full of numerous criminals and other lawbreakers. And like I said earlier, the police don't exist in this world; seeing that they would bring logic into the world and logic usually gets in the way of true love.

Anyway, Sango continued to walk through the alley, until she came to a group of thugs. They all looked at her in a perverted way, which creeping her out.

"Hey babe," the leader said as he took his shirt off, "it's time for you to get hot."

With that line, Sango knew what she was in for.

"Help," She cried, "some creep is going to rape me!"

Yes rape, the most overused plotline in all of fan fiction to get two people together. And sure enough, it was happening here. Now Sango probably could have beaten that guy; but once again, she had to act like a damsel in distress for plot purposes. She tried to run, but the gang members blocked her. The man grabbed her shirt and he started to pull on it. Soon her shirt came off and she was left with just her bra covering her chest.

Suddenly, Miroku appeared to save the day. He jumped into the fray and in a lazy and less descriptive way of writing, defeated all of the rapers. Sango was very impressed and forgot about how much she hated him.

"Thank you for saving me," Sango said, "I'm madly in love with you now."

"I want you to know that I love Sango," Miroku said, "and I'm also giving up womanizing."

"I love you too Miroku," Sango added, "I always have and now that you won't womanize, I love you even more."

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kagome were still having problems with their project. Which consisted of them doing nothing related to the project and yelling at each other. Mainly because each of them had their own idea of what to do and wasn't listening to the other. It got to a point where Inuyasha left and Kagome was thinking for some usual plot twists.

"That stupid Inuyasha," She thought to herself, "he's so rude, so selfish, so cute… Wait a minute, what did I just say? I can't be falling in love with him, I hate him."

Naturally, Inuyasha was also doing some thinking too.

"Stupid wench," He thought, "I can't believe something this beautiful can be so stupid. Beautiful, where did that come from? I can't fall in love with her, I love Kikyo. But then again, I secretly hate Kikyo because I have to fall in love with Kagome."

The next day came and sure enough, there was more than just the project going on. The random school dance was coming up. Which of coarse, meant everyone had to have a date because that's the way fanfics are. Sango was going with Miroku, Sesshomaru was going with Rin, and Kouga was going with Ayame. But Kagome didn't have one and it looked like Inuyasha was going to go with Kikyo. She couldn't ask him out because the unwritten fanfiction rule states that Inuyasha has to make the first move. But anyway, like all people in fanfics who don't have a date, she was depressed. And to make matters worse, Kikyo came around.

"Well, well, if it isn't Kagome," She taunted, while doing a complete one-eighty on her quiet personality, "who are you taking to the prom, your cousin?"

"Not now Kikyo," Kagome replied.

"Guess that's too bad you don't have an idiot boyfriend who worships you," Kikyo continued.

But what she didn't know was that Inuyasha was behind her waiting for the plot twist. And at that point, he knew how evil Kikyo was.

"So now I get it!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha I…" Kikyo nervously said.

"Shove it Kikyo," He replied, "I'm not going to the prom with you. I'm going to the prom with Kagome, just because I'm now in love with her."

At that point, Kagome forgot about her hatred for Inuyasha, and the two went to the prom together. Not to mention all of Kagome's problems magically disappeared. And they lived OOC ever after, the end.

Once again, I would like to apologize to all Kikyo fans. The reason why I used Kagome as the heroine is because most high school fanfic are like that. But as I said earlier, you can just use your imagination and switch the names around, they're not in character anyway. And another thing, baka means idiot, okkuu means annoying, and ja-ku means jerk.


End file.
